Ironic
by IflyNAVY
Summary: Harm and Mac at the end of the road (character death) This was written before S. 10, i didnt know JAG's fate.


Title- Ironic (a.k.a the story I said I'd never write)

Author name- Cajonchik

E-mail- G – PG (Get some tissues out)

Spoilers- everything is fair game up to "A Merry little X-mas"

Disclaimer- No, I don't own JAG. If I did there would be a wedding being planned right now, one other than the Admiral's.

Summary- shipper/aguish/character death (I really didn't want to write this!)

Authors Note- many shippers are giving up this season and I'm a little depressed, so I wrote this story. This takes place in the end of season 9/ beginning season 10. It happens as if Catherine Bell doesn't resign her contract. PLEASE SHIPPERS DON'T GIVE UP! HAVE FAITH IN MAC, HARM, DJE, AND CB! SCREW DPB!

Feedback- it's all-welcome: the good, the bad, and the ugly

The Beltway

12:30 pm

Harm's Lexus RX 300

As Harm and Mac settled into the car, Mac turned on the radio.

"Pick something we both like please." Harm stated not wanting to disagree on music, and also a little nervous.

"OK, there, I think we both like this station." Mac said after playing with the radio for a moment.

"So flyboy, since this is our '1st date' where is you taking me?" Mac asked.

"For a romantic picnic in Georgetown Park." Harm said as he gestured to the back seat where a picnic basket sat.

"Ohhh I love this song!" Mac said as "Ironic" came onto the radio.

An old man turned ninety-eight

He won the lottery and died the next day

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

Isn't it ironic... don't you think?

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

"Hey Mac" Harm said over her singing voice, "I want to tell you something when we get to the park, something important."

"OK Harm what ever you say, I'll be all ears!" and Mac kept singing.

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

"Well isn't this nice..."

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

"Harm! Watch out!" Mac screamed as a car veered over from the other lane and hit the passenger side of the SUV head on.

Then Harm hit the middle divider of the freeway as he unsuccessfully tried to avoid the oncoming car. And as the air bags in the SUV popped out, Mac was thrown into Harm's lap. While still on the radio the song played.

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

Harm screamed out Mac's name only to get a moan. He kept stroking her face. He could see that his Sarah was fading fast.

"Mac there's something I got to tell you!"

"Ummm what" she answered in a near whisper.

And life has a funny way of helping you out when

You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up

In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late

A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife

It's meeting the man of my dreams

And then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

"Sarah Mackenzie I love you more than anything else in this world!" He said the first thing on his mind.

And in her final breath with a smile on her face Mac whispered "I love you too Harm, my flyboy."

And then she was gone.

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out

And outside the sky started to pour and the rain pounded down, like a world crying for Sarah and Harmon. As Harm sat stunned in his SUV. He sat with Sarah lying in his lap, stroking her head and crying.

And who would have thought it could be so ironic. The words that they both had wished and hoped to hear over the last 8 years were said at the end of their lives. Yes, only one person in actual fact was dead, but along with her Harmon Rabb's soul died too.

THE END I'm sobbing as I finish this 


End file.
